


Crossover Interlude

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implausible Sex Positions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Ai, bottom rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, sometimes, didn't have the words to ask for the exact things that he wanted. He's not exactly someone that gets described as 'silver-tongued'. Still, there was probably a more romantic way to broach the topic than dropping a brand new box of condoms next to Ai's foot while he was studying and flopping over on his back on the part of the bed not covered by boyfriend or books and frowning at the ceiling without saying a word. Ai sat up, head cocked to the side as he lifted up the box, heat burning across his cheeks even when he smiled and just said; “Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I've never written anything with bottom!Rin before, so I had to set out to correct this gross oversight at once.

Rin, sometimes, didn't have the words to ask for the exact things that he wanted. He's not exactly someone that gets described as 'silver-tongued'. Still, there was probably a more romantic way to broach the topic than dropping a brand new box of condoms next to Ai's foot while he was studying and flopping over on his back on the part of the bed not covered by boyfriend or books and frowning at the ceiling without saying a word. Ai sat up, head cocked to the side as he lifted up the box, heat burning across his cheeks even when he smiled and just said; “Okay.”

He shifted himself off his knees, moving around the sprawl of books and loose papers to lean over Rin instead, melting their lips slowly together and stroking his thumb over the swell of Rin's cheekbone. It was easy, patient, Ai making it obvious that he wasn't looking to get anywhere in a big hurry. Rin was glad for it, opening his mouth up slowly in return and letting heat flicker to life in his belly, lifting a hand to stroke through Ai's hair in return. The touch of Ai's tongue against his was warm, exploratory, almost coaxing Rin deeper into the kiss like this wasn't entirely his idea to begin with.

It was his idea-- he just didn't know how to arrange words to spell out what he wanted. It was easier to rely on Ai's ability to sense what he needed, small fingers drawing abstract designs on the sharp angle of his hip, easing up his shirt and tracing his chest, leaving sparks behind the touch. Something like a giggle slipped out of his lips when Rin's teeth dig into the lower one, sucking it into his mouth because it was certainly not beyond him to be demanding regardless of the situation. Ai took the hint without complaint; breaking their lips apart to pull the black t-shirt over Rin's read and dropping it on the mess he already made of the bed, swollen lips pushed into a grin. 

Rin grunted slightly before grabbing at Ai's shoulders with a frown he can't quite seem to let go of. He felt like a clock that's been wound too tight and Ai just gave a little roll of his eyes and smiled, letting him drag their bodies close together, mouth sliding open and warm down the side of Rin's neck this time, teeth grazing but not quite digging into his skin. He tried to control the frustrated noise that tumbled out of the back of his throat, frown sharpening when one of Ai's hands came to rest in the center of his chest, pressing him flat against the bed again. "Ai..."

"Just relax," he cooed, lips grazing the edge of Rin's collarbone, fingers flat against the bare skin of his chest. There was a smile pressed into his skin that Rin could feel rather than see and he shifted, trying to comply. Ai continued unhurried, stroking the tips of his fingers over the defined curve of muscle, teeth dragging again, teasing. "You want me to take care of you, right?"

He nodded, then unsure if Ai could feel it hummed unevenly in agreement, squeezing his eyes shut. He could still feel the hazy warmth of Ai grinning at him, even when his face lifted way from pressing into Rin's skin, sitting up to trace both hands over his chest, one pausing to press his thumb into Rin's nipple. "Then you have to let me."

Another nod, and this time he creaked his eyes open in time to catch the crooked flash of Ai's grin before he was trailing open-mouthed kisses downward, mouth latching onto the nipple not currently being rolled between two fingers of his hand, hollowing his cheeks and pulling suction against Rin's skin, drawing a groan out that vibrated through his chest and made heat sear to life in his blood. Teeth dug into the sensitive bud of flesh, just enough to make their dull points known before Ai lifted his mouth away with a soft 'pop', grinning almost wolfishly at the red stained over Rin's cheeks. 

He frowned, more slightly than before, lips just pulling downwards, trying to ignore the shiver that trembled down his spine when Ai leaned forward to dig in the drawer of the nightstand, pressing their hips together in a way that was almost far too deliberate. Rin pushed his up in return, pleased by the small gasp that fell out of Ai's mouth when Rin ground up against the stiffness already pressing against his pants. He was smirking just a little when Ai finally closed his fingers around the tube that he wanted, leaving the drawer half open and laughing a little at Rin's triumphant expression. “You're excited.”

“You can't ask me to fuck you and then be smug when I get hard,” Ai grinned in return, pressing his lips against Rin's again rather than waiting for him to huff at the statement. His mouth continued moving languid and slow until Rin was on the edge of squirming, knotting his fingers into the soft strands of hair at the back of Ai's head and pushing aggressively back into the kiss, groaning when Ai pulled away again. He rolled his eyes, thumbs stroking warm and slow over Rin's cheeks. “You're bad at relaxing.”

“You could always give me a massage instead,” Rin smirked, laughing at the put-out wrinkle of Ai's nose, shifting slightly into the touch as one hand ran down his side.

“I could also start over every time you interrupt me,” his lips tipped towards wicked when Rin groaned but nodded his head, dropping his hands to lay flat on on the bed, letting his eyes flutter shut with a small shiver as Ai's mouth returned to planting damp kisses low on his stomach, teeth dragging the angles of his hipbones, following them to his jeans before lifting again, kissing along the flat of his stomach instead. Rin swallowed, holding his eyes closed and doing his best to lose himself in the flow of sensation, hands sliding up the outside of his thighs, squeezing slowly along the muscle and making them tense reflexively. He felt Ai smile again.

This time he wiggled away, sitting between Rin's legs on his heels and grinding his palm over the swell of Rin's cock in his jeans, smiling in a way that was almost indulgent. Rin groaned, trying to stifle the sound before it left his throat, feeling exposed in the sudden quiet of the room. Ai's smile was softer now, indulgent and radiating warmth that Rin could feel seeping through his skin and into his blood. 

His fingers moved deft and sure, opening the button of Rin's jeans and drawing the fly down with slowness that bordered on teasing His fingers moved deft and sure, opening the button of Rin's jeans and drawing the fly down with slowness that bordered on teasing, drawing his fingers slowly down the shape of Rin's cock against his boxers. He was glad that Ai hadn't drawn the teasing out so far that he'd left an embarrassing damp spot at the head, gritting his teeth together as his hips rolled up towards the barest touch of friction. Ai purred, almost to himself, peeling Rin's clothes off with sure fingers, dropping one small nip on the inside of his thigh before settling between his legs again, reaching a hand out expectantly.

Rin's face flushed, reaching to the side and passing over the bottle of lube that Ai had fished out of the drawer, laying his head back after grabbing a pillow and letting Ai prop his hips on it, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the battle of embarrassment and arousal in his stomach when the plastic click of the bottle opening reached his ears. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the slick squeezing sound, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed until he felt the first cool brush of fingers at his entrance, breath hitching as his legs tensed out of reflex. Ai massaged them around his rim instead, not moving to apply any pressure yet, slicking the outside until Rin's body started to relax into the feeling.

His breath shook on the way out and he creaked his eyes open to find Ai's brow furrowed in concentration before the first slim finger pressed slowly inside, other hand sliding up the bottom of Rin's thigh and squeezing firmly, urging his legs further open. Rin opened his mouth to complain about being the only one who was naked but instead his voice caught around another sound as Ai's finger sank all the way in, the burn making his blood quiver suddenly in his veins. Ai's focused expression eased a little, drawing his finger back out slowly and stroking Rin's leg instead of holding it when he didn't move to close them again, pressing a tender kiss to his bent knee. He settled into thrusting his finger at a steady pace, not moving to curl it further into Rin's sensitive insides, waiting until he swallowed an annoyed whine and pushed his hips downward on his own to press a second finger in alongside the first.

He paused before even reaching past the first knuckle, rubbing slow circles into Rin's hip to help him relax again, squeezing down too tightly on the intrusion of Ai's fingers inside him. Rin frowned, mostly at himself, drawing several uneven breaths before the muscles in his stomach slowly unclenched, a shiver trembling down his spine when Ai moved from stroking his hip to stroking his stomach again, pressing his fingers the rest of the way inside before curling both of them suddenly, a small twist of his wrist sending pleasure sparking white hot through the whole of Rin's body. His head dropped back against the sheets, mouth draping slightly open around a moan that didn't make it out all the way. There was a tiny grin of satisfaction on Ai's face that he could barely process, distracted by the slow backward pull of his fingers and the slick feeling of his cock leaking precum onto his stomach.

Rin wasn't patient enough to stop himself from rocking back onto Ai's fingers every time they pulled away, hands knotting into fists in the sheets. Ai didn't scold him about relaxing this time, instead scissoring his fingers slowly apart when they reached his rim, stretching Rin out slowly. His voice came out small, shuddering and uneven; "Fuck, c'mon Ai."

Rather than more scolding it earned him a small giggle, Ai's fingers pushing all the way in again and curling to rub mercilessly into his prostate, not releasing the pressure even when Rin's head flew back and his vision went fuzzy at the edges, another spurt of precum hitting his stomach and pooling slightly as his hips rocked back and forth desperately, unsure if he was seeking more pressure against his nerves or less. Ai's hand drew away slowly and Rin didn't realize the small, needy sounds he had been making until they stopped, leaving him listening to his own ragged breathing instead as he lifted his head up with a weak glare. "Clothes off."

Ai looked down at himself with a laugh, eyes dark as he tugged his shirt off his head and threw it with little consideration for where it might land. His pants followed, kicked off the end of the bed as he tore into the box of condoms with a bright grin, fishing one wrapped package out and ripping it open with his teeth rather than his lube sticky fingers. He rolled it slowly over himself and Rin was far more pleased by the small shiver he could see from the touch than maybe he should of been, grinning sharply when Ai moved so Rin was half resting in his lap. He slicked more lube over his length, eyes fluttering slightly at the friction before looking down at Rin with a blush bright over his cheeks. "Ready?"

Rin rolled his eyes before nodding, almost regretting the gesture when the slow pressure nudged against his entrance instead, drawing a shaky breath as Ai's cock sunk slowly inside, stretching his rim open further than his fingers had. His head fell back against the bed again, rocking upwards at the breathy gasping sound that fell out of Ai's mouth, trying to draw more of him inside at once. Ai's fingers gripped around his hips, stopping him, soft pants tumbling together when he sank in all the way, hips trembling with the effort of holding himself still. Rin's fingers gripped hard against the bed again, breathing ragged around the burn settled low in his stomach, nodding his head and rocking upward desperately again before it had faded all the way. The motion apparently caught Ai by surprise, another moan dropping out of his mouth before he pumped his hips shallowly, biting down on his lower lip.

"You're so tight," his voice was hushed, like he was telling a secret and Rin was caught between grabbing for one of the hands splayed over his hips and using his arm to cover his face. He settled for doing neither, tilting his head back against the bed and rocking himself along with the speeding pace of Ai fucking into him. Air blew warm and damp over the head of his cock and he tilted his chin towards his chest to find Ai with his back bent almost in half, mouth hovering a breath away before sliding down over his length. The sound he made in response to the sudden heat and wetness closed around him came out high and strangled and if he wasn't caught halfway between pushing his hips down onto Ai's cock and ip into the inviting swirl of Ai's tongue over the head of his cock it would have been embarrassing.

Ai managed to keep the same rhythm of rocking himself into Rin and bobbing his head, shifting so he was on his knees, pushing most of Rin's weight down onto his shoulders, leaving his back hovering above the bed. It bowed sharply, trying to push his lower half towards both sensations at once. He couldn't be bothered to care about the needy whines that were pulled from his throat, hand shifting to dig into his own hair, tears rolling hot tracks out of the corners of his eyes. Ai's hips started changing angles subtly, pushing in to the hilt and seeking until the head of his cock dug against Rin's prostate, making his hips jump up and push deeper into Ai's throat.

There was a hum of vibration around his cock and Ai pushed his hips forward again, creating a feedback loop that made Rin's arms drop boneless against the bed, the tension in his muscles replaced by the almost painful build of pleasure rocking up each knob of his spine, spreading out from there and making his body burn from every touch against it, even the soft sheet under his back suddenly starting to feel like too much. Ai's gaze flicked up at the uneven sob that ripped out of his mouth, lips stretched around Rin's shaft in a way that far passed obscene. Rin wasn't sure that his body had the energy or bloodflow to leave him blushing again, instead he jolted his hips erratically, spilling cum into Ai's mouth when the drag of his tongue along the ridge pushed his body past the limit.

He could feel the tight drag of Ai swallowing before he lifted his head away, panting, lips slick as he lowered Rin's hips slightly, the sudden frantic edge to his thrusts drawing the orgasm out further, another spurt of cum landing on his stomach before Ai's teeth grit sharply into his lip, making an effort to silence the sound of him falling sharp and sudden over the edge as well. Rin's hand pulled sharply at his hair as it all suddenly edged to being too much, mouth still hanging open slightly when Ai slid out and let himself fall forward, dropping Rin's lower half back to the bed underneath him. He could barely feel the weight of Ai landing on top of him, chuckling weakly when he grabbed at one of Rin's arms to wrap around himself. Rin's voice came out slurred, his eyes struggling to stay open; "Thanks."

"Mmm, no problem," Ai giggled, making no attempt to move any further, still panting out softly.


End file.
